Some prior art switching regulators utilize fixed frequency variable pulse width modulation techniques to control the current supplied to a load. While operation of the switching regulator at a fixed frequency simplifies the design of filters utilized with the power supply, maintaining the frequency constant typically makes for a more expensive switching regulator. Moreover, because of the fixed frequency mode of operation, switching regulator current adjustments can occur only at prescribed time intervals which usually do not coincide with load current transients. Consequently, a fixed frequency switching regulator has a slower response time to load current changes. What is desirable is a low cost efficient switching regulator having improved load current response time.